Return Of The Hawks
by BazzCatgirl03
Summary: After winning the JV/Varsity showdown, Charlie Conway learns that his team's biggest rivals in the Peewee leagues, The Hawks, are now challenging his team for the school mascot. Recalling every duck that was involved in that championship game. Tensions arise with the unacceptance of their new Coach, Ted Orion, can the ducks in the school control things or will it tear them apart.
1. 1: Grudge Match Rematches

**The Return Of The Hawks**

 **Characters: Charlie Conway, Ted Orion, Gordon Bombay, Cassie Conway, Russ Tyler, Adam Banks, Fulton Reed, Connie Monroe, Guy Tremaine, Lester Averman, Dean Portman, Kenny Wu, Julie Gaffney, Gregory Goldberg, Dwayne Roberts, Luiz Mendoza and Jesse Hall**

 **Timeline: After the JV/Varsity game and the Ducks win**

 **Synopsis: After winning the game against older coubterparts the varsity warriors, the ducks decide to rewrite the playbook and incorporate news ways. Ways that call for what their new coach has taught them now, as they get several** **returning** **members of the team from years past now. The Ducks second semester tests their bonds as a team like nothing ever could.**

 **As the 13 ducks accept their new coach and the old ducks don't, can the team menbers attending the school control their new/old ducks. And before it causes them to wash out of the term, as Charlie prepares for the fight that made him who he was as the player leader. As the last game of the season is against their arch rival of their Peewee years: The Hawks and their coach, Jack Reilly.**

 **Disclaimers: the characters of the mighty ducks trilogy don't belong to me, the story belongs ro me, everything else belongs to Disney.**

 **Chapter 1: Team Meeting**

"Hey guys, we have to talk, team meeting, at the cafe, everyone." Charlie Conway called out to his friends and team mates, and they nodded as their coach, Ted Orion, answered him gently at that. "What's going on captain?" he asked and he explained that. "Like you said this is no longer the peewees anymore, and our original plays. They are no longer effective, so time to fix this as we incorporate ones that match up to two way hockey."

"We're no longer ducklings, we're fully grown adult ducks, that was the past, this is the present and our future games are the future, coach. I'm ready to take on the mantle for the next four years, but the goal is the olympics, playing hockey internationally. That's in my case, or get into college and both of those call for winning every game there is. Staying out of trouble and controlling my team now." he said and Orion nodded to him.

"Ted, Gordon!" they heard and they both turned to the headmaster of the school as he came up to them. "Guys I just got word back right now, the board got another set of scholarships into the school for another team. They're not replacing you, but it seems like the grudge match we just had, they're fighting you for the symbol of the school now." he said and they exchanged looks and hoping to god he was wrong, Charlie said it then.

"Who is it, Adam just rejoined the team and he's still sore from the amount of damage done by Gunner Stahl's team mate 7 months ago." he asked and Dean Buckley said it to him. "Do the names Jack Reilly and the Hawks mean anything to you, Conway?" he asked and he closed his eyes. "They do, but we just embarrased the heck out of them when I got the penalty shot that year, they tried to jump us and Fulton let the trio have it."

"3 years and now this hits, when's the last game of the season, we need 5 months to train, without us crossing their path or them, us. No more screwing around, and forget the psyche we're not letting them get us into a case of mind games. Not after the grudge match game 6 weeks ago." he asked and he nodded. "In March, if you want to press it to the final week of the school year we can do that." Buckley said and he nodded firmly.

"Done, tell him, Reilly, we want a rematch in 7 months, and it's playing for the school title of who is truly the school symbol of Eden Hall now. My team and I are the only ones who know how dirty they play, but their motto is 'It's not worth winning if you can't win big', they focus more offense then defense, but the only ducks. Who know how dirty they play are me, Connie, Guy, Fulton, Goldberg, Averman and Adam, Jesse was number 8."

"But the 8 of us played one game and we lost, we played in the championships and we beat them, but to get them where it hurts the most. It's by the scoreboard now, Coach you're what Coach Bombay was like, so we got a lot of work to do. But they think nothing changed, we're still using our original plays, we use that against them. In the case of the 7 and me, stage act our plays and go for the throat." he said and Orion nodded firmly.

"And you better stop showing off and in the show boating Robertson, before you get hurt again, understand." he said looking over his shoulder at Dwayne Robertson. "Sure thing coach, I just checked on Guy, he barely missed breaking a rib, he's down for a week." he told him and he nodded. "Damn it, alright we need a back up at the moment, who's left of the team that won the Goodwill games?" He asked and Charlie answered that one.

"Jesse Hall, he's moved to Chicago as well, but we could use him, get him in on scholarship and we still got a full team with 14 players." he said and Orion nodded. "Alright, Gordon, can you take care of that, because with the fact that we just beat your arch rivals after 3 years it's about to start all over again. And the 8 may know everything about Riley and the Hawks, but the sextet don't." he said and their former coach nodded.

"What are the chances the quintet return to the team and with them, Jess exactly, because Terry is living with his father. The Duncans moved to Lakeside Minnesota and Peter and Karp are now living in L.A.?" Constance, Connie, Monroe asked softly and he sighed. "Extremely high, but Hans is gone and Coach Bombay is dropping in every now and again to see us now, so it's they got to get used to Coach Orion like we did at first."

"But look at us now that we fixed the kinks in the gang here, sure new school, new look, but in the end we're the same old Ducks. Adam is back on the team, Dean is back and I just finished my soul search and you know what I realized: it doesn't matter where I am. This is home, as long as we're together, we're home, besides the Hawks are back to being our former rivals and we test the strength of our new plays in 7 months."

"But whoever calls us losers, or white trash, are the ones that are having a tough time accepting the fact that just because we're on scholarship, that doesn't mean. Now, that we're not as good as they are, case in point, straight A's in every class, we got friends outside the team. And we keep this up and every college in the country is going to want us or we get into the olympics and play internationally again and with that now."

"It's time, we turned over a new leaf, and it's not like being ducklings anymore, time to grow up and change, we're a flock, old ducks and new ducks. Those guys say we don't belong here, but we do, we just have to show it now. This is the first of many change for us, it's like getting sponsered, so we show we deserve that sponser." he said and she smiled and nodded, as his former coach and mentor, Gordon Bombay smiled at that.

"Starting line up, group meeting, get over here!" he said to the group and his friends Lester Averman, Adam Banks, Fulton Reed and Russ Tyler moved to them. "Guys bad news, it's seems our arch rivals are starting school here. And their challenging us in the same grudge match we just had." he said and the trio paled at that. "The Hawks are starting school here, what now Charlie?" Adam asked and he explained that to him.

"Like Coach said our peewee tricks won't work at this level anymore, we have to change a few things, but as the captain of the team, we just got sponsered now. But this was the lecture coach gave us in training that day, real defense now. Our lives were spiraling out of control, until one thing brought us back from the brink and that was Hans. But though things changes, what doesn't is our bonds of friends and family now and with that."

"The lesson he taught us was that though things changed, what doesn't is us, our bonds of friendship, we're not ducklings anymore, but that doesn't change anything. We're still the same old ducks, but you're the hawk that landed in the lake. And just after you got hit by McGill and as a result of that decision, and your inner bird was reborn a duck now. I get it, you're sick of being cut off from us buddy, well that's done with man."

"It doesn't matter where we live or what background we come from we're just as good as they are, now it's time to show it." he said as his mother answered him. "You know you're right, sure we lived on a small income, but that doesn't mean, now. That we're not just as good as those brats, you just demonstrated that today, Charlie and I'm proud of you." Casey Conway said and he smiled at her then as he came to a decision, smiling.

"That's was the very point to my training son, you just hit it dead on now, these changes have your life spiraling out of control, so the only way to keep it from overwhelming you. Is to fight back, even when you don't have any control, take back the court because you can not be afraid to lose, I was waiting for you to realize that. But that's why you're the captain, you guide them, like I you." Orion said and Charlie nodded as he answered him.

"Well it's time we met our baby sister and your family, coach, you're just as much our father as our own are now. But a bigger family, a flock, but things change, life changes, as the captain of the team I had to face my soul search alone and now that I did. I can do this as a high schooler hockey captain now." he said and they nodded. "So ideas, Captain, if we're rewriting the playbook?" Orion asked and he smiled as he answered.

"Yeah, new plan, coach, we let the Hawks and the Warriors, Varsity team, take the rink, we train outside the school rink, either at the street hockey court we play at. The lake during winter, or the ice skating rink, our sponser is Hans ice skating and hockey goods store now. So we need to create 5 more jerseys like this one for the quintet. Symbolizing the changes, old ducks and new ducks." he said and Orion smiled at his idea gently.

"As I said, the scholarships can not be voided except for due cause here, said cause is you getting in trouble with the police, so guys stay out of trouble now, okay. I'll come back to check on you every few weeks, but Ted is your new coach now. I'll go talk to the Halls, Duncans and the duo's parents, but just remember what we both taught you now." Gordon said and the 12 all nodded to him gently as they exchanged looks then.

"Remembering the love for skating, just the freedom of spreading our wings and flying, but the 13 of us are the ducks now. We need Jesse back, to make it an even number once again, but we're still one team with one fallen member, always." Charlie said and his friends, mother and the duo nodded in agreement as they ended the conversation at that.


	2. 2: Team Meeting And Truths

**The Return Of The Hawks**

 **Characters: Charlie Conway, Ted Orion, Gordon Bombay, Cassie Conway, Russ Tyler, Adam Banks, Fulton Reed, Connie Monroe, Guy Tremaine, Lester Averman, Dean Portman, Kenny Wu, Julie Gaffney, Gregory Goldberg, Dwayne Roberts, Luiz Mendoza and Jesse Hall**

 **Timeline: After the JV/Varsity game and the Ducks win**

 **Synopsis: After winning the game against older coubterparts the varsity warriors, the ducks decide to rewrite the playbook and incorporate news ways. Ways that call for what their new coach has taught them now, as they get several** **returning** **members of the team from years past now. The Ducks second semester tests their bonds as a team like nothing ever could.**

 **As the 13 ducks accept their new coach and the old ducks don't, can the team menbers attending the school control their new/old ducks. And before it causes them to wash out of the term, as Charlie prepares for the fight that made him who he was as the player leader. As the last game of the season is against their arch rival of their Peewee years: The Hawks and their coach, Jack Reilly.**

 **Disclaimers: the characters of the mighty ducks trilogy don't belong to me, the story belongs ro me, everything else belongs to Disney.**

 **Chapter 2: Team Meeting Part II: The Ducks And The Truth**

After reorganizing at the cafe his mother worked at then, he dropped the news to the rest of his team. And with them were the parents of his closest friends on it, his surrogate baby sister and the other members that preferred them over the varsity team. As he read it out to them. "Guys, I got some bad news from Buckley after the game, that means we got to change plays and reorganize, return to what Bombay taught us."

"And combine it with Coach's training strategy now." he said and though Connie, Adam Fulton and Averman exchanged looks as what was left of the team looked confused at that. "What's the problem exactly Charlie?" Dean Portman asked and he said it. "The Hawks are starting school and are challenging us at being the school mascot now." he said and Gregory Goldberg and Guy Tremaine paled at that information.

"The Hawks, our last encounter resulted in putting Adam in the hospital, before they tried to attack us and Fulton let them have it?" Goldberg snapped and he nodded to him, "They're embarrassed to the point they're trying to teach us misfits a lesson, but we humiliated them twice. And one by the penalty shot I took and the second by Fulton jumping them at the park." he said and the duo nodded as the quartet sighed at that.

"Four years, the seven of us had been through thick and thin together, but Jesse left as did Terry, the Duncans, Peter and Karp, we're all that's left of the original team now." Peter Banks said and he nodded to him. "No kidding our families are tied together, but what's the truth exactly, why did you get together with Ducksworth?" Casey asked and he sighed as he told her the truth to that as they exchanged looks as he admitted it.

"My daughter, that particular season we were raising funds during the games to pay for her hospital bills. Winnie had come down with leukemia, that explains the chant, win is short for her real name, Winifred." he said and they nodded in shock to that. "Why didn't you just come forward and tell us why you wanted him him on the Hawks. And we wouldn't have thought any less of you?!" Eric Reed said quickly and he sighed to that.

"Because we were to humiliated to admit that was why we moved to district 5 in the first place, I was working my tail off to raise the funds. That's why I was missing game after game after game until the final showdown between us and the Hawks. Putting him in private school, him on the hawks I was hiding this as long as I could. Until Winnie told me the truth, we can't hide this from you anymore." he said and they nodded to him.

"It doesn't matter anymore Peter, with us entering this point now, we have a life together, we're all in on scholarship, we stick it out together." Jessica Monroe, Connie's mother, told him and he nodded in relief they were willing to help out. "We can raise the funds without help to pay off the bills by charity fundraisers and so on. But there is no need to hide this from us, your true friends, okay." Cassie Averman added and he nodded to her.

"And because you wanted me to stay on the hawks I got the target on my back dad, there are other ways to get me into college and paying off the medicals bills. Without lying to my new friends at the time, during the season. As we could have raised the money in the way they did on the Whoopi Goldberg movies by offering charity. Until they entire amount is done, but you're still paying it off." Adam said and Charlie said it then.

"How much is left of the costs exactly anyway?" Charlie asked and he explained that to him then. "What's left is $30,000 Charlie, can we pull it off though, we got 7 months until the end of the school year." he asked and they nodded. "Yeah slowly, but we can get the entire amount as we reveal the truth behind the Hawks strategy that season. Before we show we are every bit as good as they are, but we can do this easily at the moment."

"Your sister is my little sister and I'm making sure we take care of this, but to coin a phrase here, it's not worth winning if you can't win big. Meaning we can beat them in both areas, we just got to be smart about it, she's in remission right now. So we got a lot of work to do now, but our coach is just as tough as he is, if not more. But we have his daughter still in recovery, we're no different then they are, we're trying to help her."

"Everyone knows who we are, but we as the ducks were made famous, so back to the drawing board, the goodwill games. We keep our minds focused on the matter at hand, and stay away from the hawks, but two fold plan. 1) training is outside the school, and 2) contact Mr. Timbles as we go back to being the team that one in the goodwill games. And 3), we come up with plays that prevent anymore injuries." he said and they all nodded.

As they exchanged determined looks. "Ideas?" Haley Tremaine asked and he explained that. "We're recalling our lost ducks of that game and putting the team back in one piece finally, but we got reinforcements with the sextet added to the team now. But like Jan created our jerseys, its a melding now, old ducks and new ducks together as one. Guys we just got settled into Eden Hall, we can do this, we just have to stick together."

"We're enjoying our classes, we passed with honors, we can get through this, but we're the ducks that accepted our new coach. The 13 of us can do this, we just have to lead the others in the right direction now, you see how close we we are. And to Coach Orion, so what's the difference, two years in time changes, but it boils down to the same thing." he said and they nodded as Averman said it gently as he exchanged looks with the group.

"New look, new school, new coach, but what didn't change was the seven of us, we're the same old ducks, just four years older and four years wiser now. We're still us no matter how old we get now." he said and Charlie nodded. "That's what coach wanted me to realize, but do you see it now yourselves guys?" he asked and they nodded gently. "We do, we just have to show Jesse and the quintet that now, we're stlll their friends."

"No matter dressed in our old jersey or our new jerseys, nothings changed we're still us, it's going to take time, but we'll pull through now. But who's the coach of the team in the game exactly, if we're facing off against Larson and Mcgill for a second time?" Guy asked asked and he sighed. "You're looking at Wilson from four years ago." he said and Cassie covered her eyes and that got their parents attention, before they all paled at that.

"You got to be kidding me, that lunatic is still in charge of the hawks?" Connie's father snapped at that and he nodded. "Who is this man if you're that afraid of him?" Russ Tyler asked and they sighed firmly. "His name is Jack Reilly, he's notorious for turning his players into hit man, but it's an all boy team, our's had three girls in it. That's including Julie now, as Connie and Tammie were the first, before Julie got added to the team."

"After I got added to the team, I finished out our season in an incredible hot streak, before Reilly had my former friends Rick Larson and Tony McGill gunning for me. All in all, he just turned the weapon on himself, but we got the bash brothers, and 2 or other 3 moves we can use, but duck hockey gone two way." Adam said and he nodded firmly. "Two way and high school life, but again, we do practice outside of the school."

"Adam, you, and the quintet I need your help, we go over the moves carefully and change a few things, but back to the beginning. We're in fall training right now, so wait for the lake to freeze up then we do it out there. But until then, it's back to where it all began for us, when you joined the gang." Charlie said and Adam patted his shoulder then. "Oh no, not again, is Reilly the coach, son?" Joseph Goldberg asked and he nodded.

"Yeah he is, Uncle Joe as such, we got a lot of work to do, I called a rematch for the last week of the school year. But that means we got 5 months worth of training to do, but no mind games we stay clear of them. And train outside of the school, so back to the beginning guys, you know what I mean." he said and they nodded. "Stahl barely broke his arm and he's still recovering from that at the moment, Charlie as a result here.

"But these guys are out of their minds." he said and Adam sighed. "No, it's worse Mr. Goldberg, and here's why." he said as he revealed his arm and Charlie's eyes narrowed in anger and Orion said it for him sternly. "Who the heck did that exactly, son?" he asked and he sighed. "Varsity goons, aside from Scooter Coach, they're the hawks in varsity uniforms." he said and he nodded firmly and Dillon Banks sighed in annoyance.

"That was why I threw Cole out of the rink when he tried to ram me Coach, he's the one who did it, Adam told me this in an undertone once back on the rink. As I locked on my target and let him have it here, Coach, Mr. Banks." Portman told them and he nodded. "I appreciate that kid, but take it down a notch before the crowd gets caught in the middle here." he said smiling slightly and Orion nodded with a bemused smile on his face.


	3. 3: Duck History Training Lessons

**The Return Of The Hawks**

 **Characters: Charlie Conway, Ted Orion, Gordon Bombay, Cassie Conway, Russ Tyler, Adam Banks, Fulton Reed, Connie Monroe, Guy Tremaine, Lester Averman, Dean Portman, Kenny Wu, Julie Gaffney, Gregory Goldberg, Dwayne Roberts, Luiz Mendoza and Jesse Hall**

 **Timeline: After the JV/Varsity game and the Ducks win**

 **Synopsis: After winning the game against older coubterparts the varsity warriors, the ducks decide to rewrite the playbook and incorporate news ways. Ways that call for what their new coach has taught them now, as they get several** **returning** **members of the team from years past now. The Ducks second semester tests their bonds as a team like nothing ever could.**

 **As the 13 ducks accept their new coach and the old ducks don't, can the team menbers attending the school control their new/old ducks. And before it causes them to wash out of the term, as Charlie prepares for the fight that made him who he was as the player leader. As the last game of the season is against their arch rival of their Peewee years: The Hawks and their coach, Jack Reilly.**

 **Disclaimers: the characters of the mighty ducks trilogy don't belong to me, the story belongs ro me, everything else belongs to Disney.**

 **Chapter 3: Team Meeting Part III: Training Old Ducks**

At his remark as he answered that. "Nice touch in taking out the trash, though I think you over did it by throwing said trash into the stands son." he said and Charlie and Adam tried to hold it in at that as the quartet started laughing at that. "Anyone get the memo here, but mess with one duck, they better be ready to take on all of us now. We got each other's backs no matter how old we get, but this was what Bombay really meant."

"Ever see a duck fight no, why, it's the antagonists are too afraid to try it, as they know, mess with one, and they got to take on the entire flock. And Varsity, they just ticked us off at hurting you, again, and in the way Larson and Mcgill did. So stand back or you got all of us coming at you." Connie said to Adam and Banks nodded to the metaphor gently. "Here we go again, guys watch his back, they still got a target on him at the moment."

"I can't believe I wasted two years worrying about what Jack thought and his priorities at the moment, he's happier with you right now anyway." he said and Charlie nodded. "Trust me, with the fact that you got that scholarship into the school for him and us with him. Then it's academics are worth more then athletics, we prove to these guys. That you don't have to have money to be just as good as the rich kids at the moment."

"We can do it, Uncle Peter, but rule one now, the way we are, though low middle class in some areas, we're just as good as they are, but that doesn't mean acting like hot shots. Bombay told me he was just like me, on the fast track track and until thing turned his life around, it was by becoming our coach, guys, that information changed things. For me and for you, but the point is, these last four months now, we had to find our own way."

"And we did now, by realizing that though in a school, dressed in new jerseys, and we have a new coach, the one thing that didn't change was us, we're still us. So long as we had each other, we'd be okay, Jesse and the quintet, they have to learn that too. But sure, new school, new coach, new Jerseys, but the one thing that didn't change. Now, is that they have us original ducks at their side." he said and the sextet nodded to him.

"There, that's the point of a fresh start now, you spent four years together and as a result now, things change, but what didn't was you had each other now. I may be your new coach, but that doesn't mean not falling back on your original training. And combining it with what Gordon taught you at the time." Orion told him and he nodded as he looked at his new coach with a smile ad he answered him then gently at that.

"Yes well coach, you were right all along here, darn good thing you're not their coach, we've seen you when lose your temper, we don't want it turned on us. As such, you earned our trust and respect, our bonds are in place now finally here. But with it, Bombay was getting us on a winning streak, but we let our pride take hold, it causes arrogance." he said and Orion smiled as he rubbed his shoulder smiling gently at that.

"Well I wasn't kidding, if I was, they were on stand down till further notice, you were just activating as high school students, they're juniors to seniors in high school. They knew better then to start something like this, but this was a case of hazing. And trying to force you out of school, by cruel practical jokes likes that, till finally now. Came the fact their parents and the board tried to revoke your scholarships, but this wasn't fair case."

"They're the ones that vandalized certain equipment, and were destroying school property. You guys know better then to steal or get in trouble with the cops." he said and they nodded. "I heard that, so they're the ones that broke a window, just to get at your locker room, I found a puddle leaking out of your locker room. And it was enough to cause water damage along with it there were pieces of clothing frozen solid at the time."

"And a stolen a liquid nitrogen tank." Buckley asked and Charlie admitted to that one. "They were picking on Kenny, acting like the bullies that steal lunch and so on, till finally I reached my limit and let them have it by spiking my lunch. And this is what caused the rush out of the lunch room, as for the tank, well that was a warning to lay off of us. But your ant farm that's when their hazing crossed a line when they left us to pay the check."

"For an amount in money we didn't have, our parents are working double shifts, we're lower middle class, but we've been getting donations from first Ducksworth. And then help from Hans equipment store, but we promise, that's the end of the practical jokes, Dean, Coach." he said and Buckley nodded as he exchanged a silent conversation with Orion and Orion nodded as he turned to them with a gentle, but firm look on his face.

"We'll let you off with a warning, but we mean it now, no more practical jokes starting now, Captain Conway, they're the type of hotshots. Like the upper classmen that try to rag on you to get you out of their bunk or in this case, school. No need to to sink they're level, you're just as good as they are, remember the point of **_The Outsiders._** No matter rich or poor, you're just as good as they are, but now it's time to show it."

"You can raise the money on your own without attempting to show off, like Linda was trying to change the demeaning warrior name of the school. Everyone in the school, they like the idea of having you as their mascot, but a tribe turned into a flock now. And we prefer it like this, so what's the catch of picking on the newest members of the tribe?" Buckley asked and he crossed his arms as he answered him gently at the question.

"How's that any different than a case of money prejudice, where we have a bunch of over violent rich kids getting editorials in the paper. And for being a disgrace to public society one day and a asset to the society the next right now. But as a flock, we stick up for the youngest members, but you hurt one of us ducks in school. And as a result now, you got the others on your head ready to remove it." he said and they nodded to him smiling.

"Bingo, that's exactly the point, how is what these guys are doing to you any diferent then the book, you're just as good as they are. But tribes have prejudice, just like modern times, and certain books now. But to be a flock now, there is prejudice at all attack hurt onr duck you got others on your head ready to remove it. It's like my ant farm, everyone knows their place, but they work as a team, to have the colony now. "

"Working and running smoothly, you just learned the true meaning to Colson's history lesson when he was teaching you that." he said and they nodded to him smiling. "Well having him as a history teacher is interesting, but we've been passing every class. And since we started school now, Sir, but you're the school's head duck, our latest arrivals. They got to get used to this now, we been there longer." Russ told him and he nodded.

"And we know the rules, but another grudge match to change bird mascots, come on enough already, we get enough bumps and bruises as it is. We don't need these guys ganging up on us at the moment, though they get together with Riley and his friends. Then we got serious problems here." Averman said and he nodded to that. "No joke Averman, we got to get to work, but we got a long three months ahead in training."

"Though on break right now, we spend 1/3 of it in training, and during the winter break holidays and the rest as a single flock now." Charlie told him and Orion nodded to that in agreement then. "I take it you had to do that more then once in training the rookies on the stars, Ted?" Reed asked and he nodded. "Yeah I did, but my peers when just arriving knew when I turned on the assistant coach tone, better cool it with the attitude."

"But I retired from professional hockey, after my daughter was injured in a car accident, and decided to be a teacher. Taking on your cubs, well lets just I can teach them plenty now, in being in the real thing, rather then peewees, or the goodwill games. Which explains why Dean said that, he got that from me after I took it to a different strategy. But these guys are head hunters Eric, as such, we go looking for goose eggs now."

"So ducks, stay clear and secondly enough of the practical jokes starting now, we are better then they are, so no need to sink to their level. They can do that themselves at the moment, but they join forces with the varsity, we got a serious problem. And you guys need time to heal and from the amount of damage you took in this game." he said and the team nodded to the orders as Charlie repeated that remark gently.

"Guys, we're not kidding, we had enough of the pranks and counter pranks, we're better then they are, and they're so slimy, no need to sink to their level now, okay." he said and the thirteen nodded as Orion smiled as he looked at them. "But not letting go son, you kids are my pride, we're a flock, we stick together." he said and the team smiled at his claim to them, feeling the first true bonds between them activate then.


	4. Old Ducks And New Ducks

**The Return Of The Hawkm**

 **Characters: Charlie Conway, Ted Orion, Gordon Bombay, Cassie Conway, Russ Tyler, Adam Banks, Fulton Reed, Connie Monroe, Guy Tremaine, Lester Averman, Dean Portman, Kenny Wu, Julie Gaffney, Gregory Goldberg, Dwayne Roberts, Luiz Mendoza and Jesse Hall**

 **Timeline: After the JV/Varsity game and the Ducks win**

 **Synopsis: After winning the game against older coubterparts the varsity warriors, the ducks decide to rewrite the playbook and incorporate news ways. Ways that call for what their new coach has taught them now, as they get several** **returning** **members of the team from years past now. The Ducks second semester tests their bonds as a team like nothing ever could.**

 **As the 13 ducks accept their new coach and the old ducks don't, can the team members attending the school control their new/old ducks. And before it causes them to wash out of the term, as Charlie prepares for the fight that made him who he was as the player leader. As the last game of the season is against their arch rival of their Peewee years: The Hawks and their coach, Jack Reilly.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, Jesse meets Orion and reunites with his friends of the Junior goodwill games, as he knows everything in their grouping stayed the same. Although for the quintet, it's clear that they're having a harder time accepting this than Jesse can with a new coach and new school.**

 **Disclaimers: the characters of the mighty ducks trilogy don't belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else belongs to Disney.**

 **Chapter 4: The New Eden Hall Ducks And The First Practice**

After two weeks the old members of the team arrived then. "Hey captain the quintet just showed up!" Charlie heard Orion call out to him and he nodded as he skated up to the rink door then. "Hey guys, welcome to Eden Hall." he said and they nodded. "So where is Bombay, if we got scholarships?" Tommy Duncan asked and he sighed, before he could answer the sextet skated up to him as well then as Averman answered that.

"He decided to give an old friend a shot and we been in training to make it to NHL ever since. Guys, this is Coach Orion, before you get picky, guys, you remember the first weeks during Bombay. Well this is the very same thing, we just dealt with the worst, he claimed us as his high school ducks." he said and they nodded. "So the entire team is here, why recall us exactly?" Terry Hall asked and he explained that to them firmly as he looked between the sextet.

"The Hawks are challenging us to the school mascot, and Reilly is back in charge of them." Connie told them and they nodded in shock. "Well you got us back guys, and us ducks fly together." Jesse said smiling and the fourteen clapped him on the back smiling at that in relief then. "Jess, new school, new coach, but everything else stayed the same, we're still us in the games man." Goldberg told him and he nodded as he looked at his gang then smiling then.

As he and Connie exchanged hugs, before Julie did the same as the twelve surrounded him smiling. "Welcome home bro." Dean said and he grinned at the title as he answered him. "So everything stayed the same, but Bombay had to recall you, and like before, when starting out, had a mutiny, before we yanked it together, that it?" he asked and Charlie nodded. "Yeah you just read it out exactly, Hans is gone, we decided to stay for him and Bombay."

"But we have to stay together, so watch out, these guys that we just played against are the Hawks and the Iceland team. So get ready its back to that again, and secondly everything Bombay taught us, we took it to the next level with the coach here. But his main message is though new school, new coach and new look, we're still us, and we're still the ducks, as you remember us." he said and Jesse nodded as he looked at his fellow team mates smiling then.

"Cool, so nothing changed at all two years and everything from the day we met and Ty' joined the team stayed the same?" he said to clarify and the 13 nodded. "Yeah had a close call here a few weeks ago, before we got you back man, but it happened again, same arm." Adam told him and he nodded as his eyes narrowed in anger at the news. "Who did it this time?" he said and Charlie answered that as Connie rubbed Adam's back at that remark.

"Uh..." he started to say, before he looked over his shoulder and his eyes narrowed. "Him, they're the varsity versions to the Hawks, aside from Scooter." he said and Jesse turned to see the varsity team walk in to play at that. "So you're the added back up to Tyler." Derek Cole said and he crossed his arms. "Yeah you could say that, and if you're anyone, then you're McGill after he knocked him into the goal, I'm only saying this once Cole."

"Stay away from him or so help me god you're having the entire gang of us going after you, if this is your turn on the rink go ahead. I want to see where this is going to head with you graduating in seven months and your replacements are our old rivals." he said to him with a growl and he nodded. "Whatever you say loser." Captain Timothy Reilly said and Orion nodded proudly to that demonstration as they watched them get on the rink then and start playing.

"Do these guys ever learn, it's just a cheap shot, but don't fall for the bait or we lose the psyche out." Connie said and Jesse nodded to that remark in agreement. "So you're Jesse Hall, nice to meet you son." Orion said and he nodded with a smile. "You too coach, if they can accept this and you as our new coach, I can too now, but expect this to get a bit nuts with 19 ducks on the ring later." he said and Orion nodded with a smile then.

"So guys, ready to rock?" Charlie asked and they all nodded. "Oh one more thing, you better change into these, it's our new uniform, still ducks, but old ducks and new ducks, Hans brother created them for us." Adam added as he pulled a box out and opened it, as they saw their names on each jersey. Before Jesse grinned. "No need for that cake eater, I still have mine." he said as he pulled on his jersey and they went to their box as they geared up.

"Jesse, two way hockey and high school we got to make a change or two to the plays, but once the second semester starts, it's back to the lake guys." Adam added and he nodded as he translated that as their plays were about to get a bit more nuts in the runs. "So I take it you're co-captains boys?" Terry Duncan asked and they nodded to her. "Yeah Charlie and I decided to share the leadership rule here." he said and the quintet nodded to the news.

"Hey guys two goalies, so one on each end and seven players on each team, Adam and I are standing with the coach so you five can reorganize with your new ducks: the sextet." Charlie called out and they all nodded as they went into teams and nodded. "Oh, one more thing, Portman, you're with the quintet, I'm with the gang." Fulton called out and they all nodded as Orion smiled at the suggestion then as they got started then.

"Jess, same as before man!" Adam called out and he nodded as he and the twelve started working in unison together. "I know I said this was likely to get a bit nuts, but this went passed nuts and is bordering on psychotic right now." Charlie said though just as he finished saying that Jesse caught Luiz as he skidded into the wall. "Come on man, put the breaks on, will you." he said, as he tried to keep from laughing and Orion nodded to that demonstration.

"You expecting trouble out of this guys?" he asked and they nodded. "New players are always a problem for Peter, and Karp follows his lead." Adam said and he nodded. "So we got two sets of siblings on this team and three girls, someone is going to get it, if this continues in the same direction this is heading in." he said, though just as he finished saying that he called out. "Goldberg enough of the kidding around." he added and the veteran nodded to him at that.

"Whoa!" they heard as Luiz lost control and went flying directly into Peter Hanson. "To repeat that man, put the breaks on and before you run one of us into the goal, will you" Terry said with a slight smile and he nodded. "Slight speedster, but once he gets going he can't stop at times." Jesse told him and the quartet nodded to that. "I never thought I'd say this but this reminds me a bit too much of our year together Jesse." Terry told him and he nodded smiling.

"Terry nothing changed the eight of us are still us bro, we just have 11 new team mates added to the gang." he said and Luiz called out to them as he saw Karp lose focus at that as he ended up running right into Dwayne then. "Hey guys we got a trouble, Dwayne whatever caused him to run into you, stop with the show boats would you please." Julie called out for him and he nodded and Terry started laughing at that remark as he answered her then.

"Yeah okay, thanks for the heads up Cat." he said and she nodded smiling at him at the nickname then. "Charlie, uh Charlie, whoa look out guys." Kenny Wu called out and they all looked and Charlie shouted it out. "Look out Goldberg!" he called out as Fulton got ready to fire and the quintet quickly got out of the way as the others all hit the deck then as the blast shot out the other end of the goal and they nodded as Orion shook his head as he looked at them.

"Everybody get ready to duck or dodge, when he takes aim and 2) Russ when you do your shots we're yanking the distraction and diversion, the final goal before the shoot off." he said and the 14 all nodded to the orders then. "Anybody get the point here right now, that nothing changed once we added Fulton and Adam to the team, before we added 6 more members to the gang?" Tammy asked and they all nodded to that remark as Julie skated up to her.

"Yeah, but you're not alone Tammy, you have me and Connie as your girl trio now." she said and she nodded smiling at that. "I'll take that offer Cat." she said and they nodded as Connie moved to them, before they all looked up as she saw Cole at that and Julie nodded. "Oh boy, here we go again, and I thought we had problems before. But it's Sanderson, someone is about to..." she started to say as they saw Cole aim for Tammy and Dwayne quickly took charge.

"Dwayne stray cattle coming at the gate." Julie shouted out and he nodded as he nodded as he looked at the guy sternly. "You want to get hogtied again Cole, because I will if I have too here." he said and they nodded. "Duck hockey, go for the Cattle drive son, round me up a stray here." Orion said to him and he nodded as the rest of the varsity got the message and quickly left the hall as he made a desperate charge at that as he charged at Tammy and Julie at that.

"Not again, Filly am scray!" he called out and they quickly dodged as he roped him then firmly, before Tommy and Terry, took him out. "Alright that's enough, Cole get back to your locker room or you're getting detention for a month." Orion snapped out and he skated off as they all sighed in relief. "Are these lunatics ever going to leave us alone right now dang it?" Julie asked and he sighed as he skated up to her as they all went down as he answered her then.

"These characters are bad losers, you got the win and they're determined to get their pride back right now, but like we discussed this. Never show them your fear or they're going to walk all over you, don't be afraid of them ducks that's what they want." he said and they all nodded. "Now that really sounds like Bombay during our face off in the championship game." Terry said and he nodded as he smiled at him gently as he answered him then.

"I'm him if he started working as a high school teacher son, in truth I took on your friends as I was part of the North Stars before. So I could train them to get into either the Olympics or the NHL, that's the goal for the boys, as a result." he told him and they all nodded. "That's my goal too actually the Olympics Coach, so Kenny is just like me?" Tammy asked and he nodded as Kenny sat next to her and gave her nudge and she grinned at that.

"I don't think these idiots are ever going to get the message that you mess with one of us. And you got the others on your head ready to remove it right now." Karp said and he nodded in agreement. "They got seven months left, so they start encouraging the Hawks let me know and fast, so we can train outside of the school son." he said and the quintet nodded to the orders as they ended their talk at that as they got to work then gently at that


End file.
